Love is a Thing
by Felicity Dream
Summary: The inner thoughts of 7 Pro-Heroes about a certain green-haired hero-in-training. Based on a comic meme, ft. Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Ryukyu, and Miruko; Fem!Izuku. "I do not believe in love at first sight, but..."


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: The inner thoughts of 7 pro-heroes about a certain green-haired hero-in-training. Based on a comic meme, ft. Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Hawks, Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, Ryukyu, and Miruko; Fem!Izuku.  
Set as a future fic, sometime? Probably after Izuku's debuted as a Hero…  
Spoilers: No, not really?  
Warnings: Age disparity, maybe future situations if this is continued.  
Pairings: Fem!Izuku/Endeavor, Fem!Izuku/Best Jeanist, Fem!Izuku/Hawks, Fem!Izuku/Edgeshot, Fem!Izuku/Kamui Woods, Fem!Izuku/Ryukyu, and Fem!Izuku/Miruko.

 ** _"I do not believe in love at first sight, but god damn."_**  
-From a comic meme

 **Love is a Goddan Thing**

 **Endeavor**

Green is the color of envy. It's always been something that's haunted him for years and ruined him and his life. He was an envious man but though green colored his life, he was also red.

Anger filled him and it was a never-ending haze. Red was all he was, with green simmering under his skin.

Then Midoriya Izuku was there and he didn't know what to do when angry red became passionate red and envy green became green of life and green of just _her_.

He didn't believe in love at first sight, but _goddamn_.

He'd never felt more alive than when she walked into his life and challenged him, and yet treated him with a kindness he didn't remember ever receiving.

 **Best Jeanist**

Her hair was soft and beautiful, like silk in his hands. He'd been dying to get his hands on it, to be able to treat it with glorious care.

(He doesn't want to admit that he'd want to see her and treat _her_ with care.)

Her chattering is nonstop, but it's happy and cheerful and brings warmth to him. He twists her hair into intricate braids while she brings him cheer, and he wants to make her hair into a royal display of curls, because she's a _princess_ and deserves the world.

(But the world isn't enough.)

He places finishing touches, looks at her and smiles behind a high collar when all he wants to do is tell her that he has never believed in love at first sight, but for her…

Goddamn he would.

(But his silence is damning.)

 **Hawks**

They're wild together. She's his wing woman and he's her muse. She draws him like he's a masterpiece, but he rocks to her rolls and they jam together in a careless session.

They're fun and they're carefree, and it's the very kind of world he wants to bring about as a Hero.

But she smiles like a nymph and gods can't ever catch them, and he's only Icarus with more faults than any god.

Her jungle green hair sways in the wind when they fly together, and even though it's like he carries the sun in his arms, he doesn't want to fly too close that his wings burn and the two of them will fall.

But he'd fall for her when he didn't believe in love at first sight, because goddamn this one breaks all the rules and he fucking loves it.

 **Edgeshot**

They sit on opposite sides of the board quietly. She has a serious face on and he knows that it's probably something most don't associate with her.

She can be serious but not everyone always takes _her_ seriously.

But he does and that's why they play the Game of Generals. Each play they make is a decision that can make or break their battle, lose or win the war on the game board. But she takes it seriously, even though most would think it a simple game of Japanese chess, and he takes her as seriously as she takes this.

He enjoys their frequent battles across a board that silently speaks so much, but for him never enough.

Every move he wants to make though, is but a shallow chase towards her that he can't echo in life as he does in their games. She's always one step ahead and he's never quite fast enough, not stealthy enough to catch her.

Love at first sight has no business in a battle and he thinks it a silly notion.

But _goddamn it_ , that war had already been lost before he'd known it.

 **Kamui Woods**

His attention is always stolen. The eyes of the people, the spotlight…it's always stolen from him and he can't help but feel depressed every time.

But then he notices her attention and it's on him and suddenly it's a different matter. Even when everyone else ends up forgetting about him, she doesn't and she congratulates him with that wonderful smile and playful wink.

Her laughter brightens him up, and it doesn't matter if a certain someone takes the credit for his work or if he loses out on whatever attention he can get from the masses.

She gives him enough and he's happier for it.

If her green eyes light up at the sight of him, if he longs to touch her wild green curls, he's greedy enough for all of that and won't care if the glory, the credit, his acknowledgment is swept away.

He has her undivided attention at the end of it all and if love at first sight was a thing, he hadn't believed in it before.

Goddamn, he really needed to rethink things now though.

 **Ryukyu**

She delights in gifting her scales to her. The metallic sheen of her pink scales, rose gold at most times, glitter in the hands of the girl she admires. It melds with the green of her eyes, of her hair and that beautiful happy smile she gives back in return for the scales.

Like a dragon of folklore, she hoards it all. Her smile, the image, her grateful thanks for the richly scales. All she wants is to reach out and have this girl be part of her collection, guarding her and reacting with the possessive and overzealous zeal of her draconic attributes.

She's human but at heart, she lives and breathes as a dragon and she wants to have this green-lit beauty all to herself.

That's why she gifts and gifts these scales, and in the end she's delighted when she sees her beautiful greenette cleverly putting her scales into a pretty little necklace that hangs around her neck.

The sight makes her croon and her wings flap in contentment. Dragons don't fall in love at first sight; it's always the lure of riches and dragon sickness that haunts them, makes them prey to the lust not love of things.

She wants to curse and scream "Goddamn it all!" because the dragon in her is riling up and wants out.

 **Miruko**

She's loud and she knows it. She doesn't really give a crap what anyone says and if they have a problem with her, tough luck. She hates teams too —only cowards go into teams.

She's made to go on one and she hates it.

Her partner in the team is a green-haired girl with a large grin and a determined jut of her chin. She's funny and wild, so it's actually not too bad being partnered up with her. She still hates the idea of a team, but this is one team up that she's actually okay with.

She and her partner work well. Her partner doesn't mind the loudness or the oft times crude talk and humor that spills out, and her giggles are as cute as her twinkling peridots for eyes.

Hell, in the end she decides teams aren't so bad after all and she might even adore it if it meant she was teamed up with this girl more often.

Love at first sight was a stupid, dumb, idiotic cliche…but goddamn it all, if she didn't believe then, maybe she can believe a little now.

Started 1/6/18 — Completed 1/7/18

 **A/n: Ahh, I really like this comic meme that popped up on a server and was inspired to write this for it, though I decided to use several Heroes. I really hope everyone enjoyed this short fic and please remember to review~**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **EnDeku Discord** : If I have somehow inspired you to like Endeavor or Endeavor with Izuku, feel free to join my server!  
 **Invite** : discord dot gg /GFHSFJc

2\. **New BNHA fics out as of 1/10** : " **warm embers** ", " **Dokei to Dokei** ", " **Drag Me Down** ", and " **Night Skies**."


End file.
